What I saw and how he lied
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: When Naobi's life takes a twisted turn she turns to Fruits Basket for comfort, but instead is absorbed into the pages of it. Can she go back to her old life? More importantly, will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Dagger: Hi guys. I've barely finished my last fanfiction and I'm already beginning another! It's actually got a title and everything this time ;)

Enjoy What I saw…and how he lied.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, but I do own Naobi

START

I yawned hugely as I finished the last chapter of my latest vampire romance, _Heartblood_.

I grinned as I saved it and called my editor, "Hey Chris. I've finally finished _Heartblood_ and I'm e-mailing it to you…now." I said as I hit the send button.

I could almost feel his grin as he said dramatically, "A month before the deadline. And you wonder why I love you."

"You flatterer," I teased him.

Then, "I've actually got another idea, a sequel to that one. I know it wasn't supposed to be a series but I can make it just the two, so…"

Chris laughed, "Don't worry princess. You keep writing and I'll keep publishing it."

I chuckled a little, "Well, I'm not going to start till tomorrow or else my fingers are going to fall right off! So I'll send you the plan and the first chapter by Friday?"

"My angel as always," he said jokingly and I blew him a kiss down the line, "Ok, I'm off to listen to loud music and read manga now, Chris. Ciao."

We hung up and I went to plug my iPod into its speakers and to turn on some Queen.

I was re-reading volume six of the Fruits Basket manga and I had just reached the part where Kyo transformed and disappeared when the phone rang, "Hello, Naobi speaking."

"Hey Nae." Great, it was Gareth, my boyfriend, who hadn't actually spoken to me since I had begun writing my book and whom I had since seen kissing another girl, though sucking face more aptly described what they were doing.

"Yeah Gareth?"

"Listen, you and me. It's not really working, is it?"

That translated to _I'm bored with you because I've found someone else_.

I remained silent.

"So, yeah, I guess I'm telling you that we're over." He paused and I said stiffly, "So it's not because there's another girl."

"Oh no." he denied, far too quickly.

"Look Gareth, I've seen you with her. Please don't lie to me anymore."

There was a silence and then he began to protest that he loved me still but I just said tiredly, "No more of this. I can't play the ignorant girlfriend while you fool around with someone else, alright? I'm just not that strong. Goodbye, Gareth."

I put the phone down and sat on my bed in silence, listening listlessly to Freddie Mercury sing about a dreamers' ball and then I stood up and scrolled through my music until I came to Comatose by Skillet.

_I hate feeling like this_

_So tired, I'm trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

I sang the lyrics, softly at first, and then I wailed the chorus

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real…_

I sank to my knees on the laminate floor and tears just let the tears pour down my cheeks.

A four year relationship that had lasted since before I took my GCSEs had just dissolved.

I gave myself the rest of the song to cry and fall apart and then I forced myself to stop, silently swearing that these would be the last tears I ever cried for that bastard.

I finished volume six and went to sleep with my cheek pressed against Momiji on the fron cover, still fully dressed with my jacket and shoes on.

**_Sometime later_**

Hair tumbled into my face as I woke and sat up.

I was stiff and uncomfortable, probably from sleeping in my jeans.

Mussing my hair as I stood up, I stretched and…froze.

I had been lying on the pavement next to a road.

A manga road.

I blinked, squinting my eyes shut and then opening them.

No change.

So this was either real or it was one cool dream.

Suddenly it began to rain and I felt it.

Unbelievably, in minutes I was soaked through, which meant this really wasn't a dream.

Ok, weirdness aside, I was going to catch cold if I stayed in the rain, so I followed the footpath along until I reached a park filled with trees.

Not perfect, but as site better than standing in the middle of an empty street.

Clutching my black trench coat around me, I thanked my lucky stars that I was wearing my sort-of waterproof leather boots.

Finding a slightly damp bench, I took a seat and wondered what to do.

My chin length hair was plastered across my face so I scraped it back, noticing vaguely that it was a dusky midnight blue, but I wasn't particularly excited by it because I was soaked to the sin, frozen to the bone, and desperate to go home.

I curled up on my bench and had decided to go to sleep when I heard a girl's voice, high pitched and excited.

Looking up, I came face to face with none other than Tohru Honda.

END

Ebony Dagger: So, how's the beginning?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony Dagger:Yo people. Sorry for not updating but I was on camp so I haven't been typing, but I have been handwriting it, so I'm just copying up ;P

Disclaimer:I still don't own Fruits Basket XP

START

She was with Kyo and Yuki and still in her school uniform so I guessed it was right after school and not yet time for work.

"Hello there." She greeted me, bowing politely.

I returned the gesture and said, "Hi. What's your name?"

"Tohru Honda. And you?"

"Oh, I'm Naobi Lunamorte. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Naobi."

Ok, I had to nip that one in the bud, "It's just Naobi. Can I call you Tohru, please?"

"Of course," she grinned happily, and then Kyo shouted weakly, "Come on already."

Yuki clipped him round the ear, "Shut up, stupid cat."

Tohru look concerned for Kyo but addressed me, "What are you doing here in the rain, Mi—Naobi? You'll catch a cold."

I smiled at her kindness and just said, "I don't spend much time at home."

She frowned, obviously confused by my cryptic answer, then said, "Do you want to come home with us and dry off?"

Kyo groaned, but seemed to be too tired to argue, so we all traipsed off, me half-under Tohru's umbrella while she chattered away.

I smiled; she was such a transparently good person.

I only really paid attention when Kyo grunted at me, "Hey, why are your hair and eyes so weird?"

"In what way?" I asked coldly.

"Gold eyes, blue hair? I mean, what the heck?"

Gold eyes? That was news.

The dismissively cruel tone brought my temper to a steady simmer and I said carefully, "You know, I didn't get your names."Yuki answered in a soft voice, "That one is Kyo Sohma and I am Yuki, his cousin. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied and we both bowed.

I had started to shiver and hoped it wasn't much farther.

A few minutes later, to my great relief, we did arrive and Shigure emerged from his study to greet everyone, "Well well, who's this?" he asked happily.

A little too happily, he looked high on something.

I ignored this as I bowed and introduced myself, trying not to drip water everywhere as I said, "Naobi Lunamorte."

"Shigure Sohma," he nodded, and then asked, "How do you spell your surname?"

I smiled, "It can be spelled two—chu!" I sneezed and Yuki, somehow he and Tohru were already changed, hit Shigure over the head, "At least let her get dry first."

I grinned sheepishly and slipped out of my sodden trench coat, my damp boots having been left at the door, which left me in black bootcut jeans and a dark purple sleeveless tunic.

I started shivering as soon as the air hit my skin and Tohru handed me a big towel, taking my coat in exchange and hanging it up somewhere.

Kyo also got a towel but seemed to be frozen in place, curled up on the mat in front of the fire, still wearing his shoes and coat.

I sat down beside him and gently undid his shoes, sliding them off his feet and resting them by the fire t dry with everyone else's.

Next I unzipped his thin anorak and hung it on the banister.

He seemed completely zoned out until I took my towel and began to dry his hair.

He jumped up and shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Causing Shigure to stick his head out of his study door interestedly and Tohru to squeak and drop something upstairs.

I heard Yuki go and check she was alright and her assurances.

I glanced at Shigure who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before retracting his head and closing the door.

I looked up apprehensively at Kyo, who still seemed to be ranting, and said, "Kyo. I was just trying to help because I don't want you catching the same thing I'm already coming down with."

"Oh?" he questioned, "And what's that?"

"Low grade fever, sweats and chills. General flu-ey symptoms. It's something I get from time to time if I get to cold or wet. Not fun, and you don't want it. On that note, I'd better go." I stood and bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, and please thank Shigure, Yuki and Tohru for me too."

I smiled, placed my folded (and damp) towel on the floor and strode out, slipping into my unpleasantly clammy coat and soggy boots.

I hadn't been there for more than twenty minutes, but something felt as though I just didn't belong.

My short hair and coat still dripping, I opened the door and had stepped into the rain when a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned, expecting Kyo, but it was Yuki, large eyes pleading as he said, "Listen, Miss Naobi, at east stay here until the rain stops, if not for your sake then for Miss Honda's. she'll worry herself sick if you disappear."

I considered it; staying in the warm versus wandering in the cold and wet…"Sure." I said, "I guess I can do that, but just till the rain stops."

He smiled and I returned it cautiously; I had never understood Yuki, because he could plaster a perfectly false smile across his face and make it look real, so I couldn't read him.

As he closed the door behind me and disappeared to do something, I slid down the door and sat on the mat, suddenly exhausted.

My eyes drifted shut, despite my efforts to keep the open, and I fell into a deep sleep full of manga and real life all tangled up.

It was pretty disturbing, really, so I was glad to wake up.

When I finally did, I was still I the Sohma's hallway, though someone (probably Tohru) had removed my coat and boots and covered me in a large towel as opposed to a blanket.

My clothes underneath were still uncomfortably clammy, but were no longer dripping.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me and glanced up to see Kyo staring at me, a concerned expression on his normally angered features.

I realised distantly that the fever had come after all and at that moment I was freezing cold, my body like ice.

I pulled the towel tighter against me and huddled in on myself.

I don't think he had realised I was awake, because he came over and awkwardly slid an arm up so he could mess with my hair with one hand, unconsciously stroking it.

I wondered how close he could get before transformed, so leaned into him a little, resting my head o his shoulder.

He jumped as though unused to the contact, then adjusted himself more comfortably and continued to play with my hair.

Under the comforting caress, I slowly dozed off and went completely to sleep.

END

Oh yeah, I don't really know much about fevers because I very rarely get sick, so I'm guessing and making it up.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony Dagger: I'm sorry, gomenasai!!! *Impression of Ritsu*

I told you about my memory stick and I'm now typing at 2 am so this could be an interestingly warped chapter.

Also, I know Tohru goes to work right after school, but I've decided that the shift workers decided to change her shift so her schedule's a bit skewed. Work with me, people, ok?

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fruits Basket

START

_**Kyo's POV**_

I was shocked when this girl arrived.

I mean she was sitting on a bench in the rain when we found her, and her arms were mottled with old bruises when she took her coat off.

The fact that she was wearing elbow length fishnet gloves did little to disguise it and she looks as though she's had a hard enough life already, all lean muscle and poised grace, skittish as anything.

When she took my shoes and coat off, I realised she actually cared whether or not I caught a cold.

It was weird, her sitting there wetter than I was, insisting that I get dry.

Those gold eyes are a bit creepy though, because her pupil and her iris are just solid gold and she's got little trails of gold leading off onto the whites so she actually looks blind.

I hadn't realised I'd gone to sit beside her until I was messing with her hair.

The she shifted and her head was on my shoulder.

_Idiot_, I was berating myself, _What if you transform?_

But it was too late by that time because I couldn't move without disturbing her.

Why I gave I damn about disturbing her I had no idea, but she looked wiped out.

I could empathise actually, because the steady rain on the roof was sending me into dream world too.

I gave in and rested my head against the wall behind us, letting the soft sound of Naobi's breathing lull me to sleep.

_**Normal**_ _**POV**_

Yuki and Tohru were in Tohru's room.

It began just as talking, but then Tohru, innocent little Tohru, leaned in hesitantly and kissed the silver haired boy firmly on the lips.

They ended up on her pink duvet, kissing and snuggling together, managing not to embrace.

After an hour or so of this, Tohru said in a reluctant voice, "I guess I should be getting dinner ready and setting off for work pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuki agreed.

The two walked down the stairs to find Kyo and the new girl, Naobi, completely asleep in the hall next to the door, undisturbed by the howling wind or driving rain.

Kyo's big hand was tangled in Naobi's blue hair and her small face was buried in his shoulder, her body curled into him, seemingly for protection.

Tohru ran to fetch a blanket to drape over them both, but then she realised they both still wore wet clothes.

Yuki said, "Miss Honda, put it over them anyway, they'll dry off eventually."

She obeyed and then went to prepare some instant ramen for everyone so she could head out to work quickly after she ate.

As she was pulling her shoes on, Yuki offered to walk her to work.

"Thank you, Yuki. I'd like that."

The two set off, leaving the orange haired boy and the blue haired girl completely unconscious in the hall.

_**Shigure's POV**_

I was returning to my study after dinner to write my manuscript (make a kite) when I realised that Naobi was shivering badly, even in Kyo's almost embrace.

I went over and discovered she was freezing cold and still dressed in wet clothes, blue hair dribbling water onto the floor.

I checked Kyo too, and realised he had the same sort of ailment.

Sighing at his stupidity (he did have the option of dry clothes) I called Hatori and explained.

He sounded tired and irritated but said he'd be right over.

He arrived twenty minutes later and asked who the girl was.

I repeated what Tohru had kindly explained to me earlier – how they had found her in the park and I had invited her to stay until the rain ceased.

Ha'ri then proceeded to lift the girl and ordered me to carry Kyo into the Cat's room.

I moaned and groaned, but Kyo's not that heavy, though naturally I'd never admit that to him.

Ha'ri gave them both some medicine to calm their fevers and kick out any infection, then told me to let them get some sleep (translation, no banging pots together in the morning).

After he left I went up to take a look at them and they seemed to be gravitating towards one another.

Naobi looked so frail in her borrowed clothes (Hatori had thrown me out of the room whilst he exchanged their clothes for dry ones) and I realised that even in sleep, Kyo had one hand holding hers and looked ready to protect her.

Even as I watched, the little blue-haired girl rolled over so she was within inches of Kyo's body, but not quite close enough to cause the transformation.

It was eerie really, almost as if she _knew_.

But that was ridiculous.

I left the room quickly and went to actually work on my manuscript, because Mii would arrive in a couple of days to collect it (nag me to finish) and I was in a mean mood.

I worked until a little after two, hearing Yuki and Tohru return around eleven and then went to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

_**Naobi's POV**_

I woke to the sound of someone hammering on the door downstairs.

Must be Chris about the book.

I tried to stand but got tangled in my covers.

Looking down, I remembered everything and then put it to one side, deciding that ignoring the person at the door in any dimension was bad manners.

Downstairs, I found Tohru talking animatedly to Kagura and my eyes widened as I realised that the clothes I was wearing were ones I had seen countless times in the anime…_on Kyo_.

Cargo pants and a non-descript black t-shirt swamped my much smaller frame.

Oh well, I would brazen it out.

I strode into the kitchen and greeted Tohru, but unfortunately (and unsurprisingly) Kagura, no sooner had she introduced herself, had recognised the clothes and had me by the collar, screaming, "Why are you wearing his clothes? I love him, more than anyone else in the world!!"

I gently disengaged myself from her grip and said, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Kagura, but I must excuse myself because I was not well last night and find myself with a headache."

And, bowing to excuse myself, I left the room swiftly and returned to Kyo's room, flopping down quietly on my bed and trying to blank out the sounds downstairs.

I had forgotten about Kyo until he appeared next to me, carefully maintaining a certain distance so we didn't touch as he curled next to me on the bed.

I yawned and said, "So, that was Kagura, huh?"

He began to nod then froze at the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs, "Oh hell, pretend to be asleep, ok?"

Stifling a smile, I agreed and watched as he took a giant leap across the room to his bed and curled up quickly, motioning for me to do the same.

As the paper door began to slide open, I face planted into the pillow, sliding the rest of my body mostly under the covers and making an attempt to lie naturally.

I braced myself for a loud scream when I heard Kagura draw breath, and was rewarded when she began, "KYO-KU—! Oh, but they're both asleep. Shigure must have been right; they must have been ill last night. Hmm, well then my love, I shall leave you to sleep with my blessing."

I sighed with relief as I heard the door slide shut again and light footsteps going downstairs.

Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair, wincing as my fingers caught in knots that I was sure hadn't been there last night.

I looked over at Kyo and half smiled as he emerged cautiously from his tangled bed sheets, "Having fun over there?"

He frowned, "No, not really. Fricking Kagura." The last part was mumbled furiously.

I yawned hugely and stretched, wincing as my stiff body cracked like rice crispies.

Kyo stood up and shrugged, "I'm gonna see if Tohru's made breakfast yet, I'm starving. You want to come with?"

I nodded and quickly turned to straighten my bed sheets and plump my pillow before darting out of the room on Kyo's heels.

Breakfast was lovely, not entirely sure what the heck it was but I recognised asa-gohan* and natto**.

It was very weird though, Yuki came downstairs and just fell dead asleep on my shoulder, which I wasn't too fussed about, though Kyo was infuriated, but it was too difficult to eat whilst balancing his weight at the same time, so eventually I was forced to wake him gently.

Afterwards, Tohru suggested I could go to school with them, because I still looked about the age of a high school student.

Since I knew I only looked about sixteen though I was eighteen, I couldn't be bothered to argue so I just nodded and borrowed one of Tohru's longer skirts and a white shirt of Kyo's; as much as he complained he still gave one up after I promised to wash it before giving it back to him.

Then we were off, my first full day in the Fruits Basket world.

END

Ebony Dagger: I'm sorry again for the ridiculously long wait but as ever, please review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up before Christmas

*asa-gohan = literally morning rice, rice eaten in the morning with breakfast

**natto = this really strong smelling and tasting food. I'm not a fan but you can Google it


	4. Chapter 4

Ebony Dagger: I know, I know, it's late and I am a bad person. But, happy Christmas, I did promise another chapter before then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, though I do own Naobi.

PS. _Italics is a flashback_

START

_**Naobi's POV**_

My blue hair stood out at school and as soon as the three of us walked in the doors (Yuki had gone early for School Council stuff), the School Uniform Monitors, aka, biggest preppy idiots in this world, pounced.

"Sohma Kyo, you must wear your school uniform properly, and as for you, what is your name?"

"Lunamorte Naobi." I said coolly, stopping to fold my arms and rest my weight on one hip, glaring down at his diminutive stature, small even to my petite form.

He puffed himself up with indignations, "Your hair is not school regulation and neither is your shirt, as it is part of the boys' uniform…"

His voice began to fade at that point, because I glanced at Kyo and Tohru, the former nodded, and we walked straight past him and his two female cronies, who sputtered angrily but couldn't really affect us.

Kyo snorted, riled already, "Fricking idiot, how stupid can he get? God I want to punch him so hard."

I shrugged, "Don't bother, I'll do it."

He looked at me a little weirdly and then Tohru turned to me, her eyes big and blue and pleading, "Oh no, Naobi, fighting is prohibited in the school grounds."

I nodded agreeably but muttered under my breath, "And during a fight I'm _un_inhibited."

Kyo snorted with laughter and I glanced at him quizzically before remembering about his cat hearing.

During the day, once I was signed in as a student, I roamed around, doing the various lessons, which were fairly mundane given that I'd done it all before.

After school we walked home and met Haru and Momiji at the school gates.

Momiji almost hugged me but Kyo hit him before we connected, sending him to the ground is a crying heap.

I ruffled his hair as Tohru comforted him, awkward with his over-emotional state.

To be honest, I didn't better with writing emotion than expressing it, so I sympathised with Kyo as he shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other.

Eventually Momiji was giggling again and we set off to Shigure's, which was when I remembered, walking next to Kyo, "You know, Shigure hasn't given me permission to stay and I said I'd only stay until the rain stopped last night."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter what that perverted dog says, just stay or whatever you want. I mean, have you got parents that you need to go home to?"

I dropped my head as I remembered my last conversation with my parents.

_Flashback_

"_Get out you stupid cow, get out of this house." My mother screamed, her face contorted and ugly with rage as spit lathered her lips._

_I backed away to stop the spit hitting my cheeks but hit the wall instead._

_Looking around, I saw my father in the background, weeping as he realised he could do nothing to stop my insane mother torturing me and throwing me out for good._

_As I turned, poised to run, I felt something grab my long ponytail and, reacting instinctively, I turned around with my pocket knife raised high and cut my ponytail straight off._

_My mother staggered backwards, shock written across her blotchy features as she examined the hank of thick dark hair in her hand._

_I didn't stop to look at the damage, instead running up the stairs to my bedroom, haphazardly cramming a few clothes into a bag and then sprinting down the stairs into the busy street, to find my way in the world alone._

_I had never looked back._

_End of flashback_

"Well?" Kyo's voice brought me back to the present and I blinked.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

He sighed irritably, "I said, haven't you got a home to go to?"

I shook my head, "No."

He waited, "Well?"

I shook my head, the wounds were still to raw for me to explain the facts categorically to someone else.

Maybe in time, but not yet, just not yet.

Clearing my throat as best I could, I repeated the mantra running through my head, "Not yet, Kyo. Not yet."

His angry crimson eyes softened a little, and I could see he understood as he didn't press me anymore, just nodded silently.

Hatsuharu called from up front where he was attached to Yuki's sleeve, "Hey, Naobi. Have you asked Akito if you can stay?"

My heart tightened with fear at the very mention of the head of the Sohma family's name and I heard Kyo hiss quietly beside me, but I wasn't supposed to have heard of Akito before, so I adopted a confused expression, "Who is Akito, Hatsuharu?"

He laughed, "Oh, he's the head of Sohma family."

Yuki had gone sheet white at the mention of Akito but even though we hadn't stopped walking, I could see the reactions from everybody's faces or body language as they heard the name of their torturer, their God.

Momiji had gone quiet and was holding hands with Tohru, Yuki had gone noticeably pale and Kyo's fists had clenched.

There was silence for a moment before Hatsuharu continued, "Just Haru, love. He—um, well he lives in the Sohma Estate and—"

But before he could continue he caught his foot on a loose paving slab, due to his looking at me rather than in front of him and he tumbled straight onto me.

I let out a surprised yelp as his six foot plus frame crushed my much smaller one and then suddenly an ox was sitting on my chest.

To be honest, I was less worried about the transformation than my need to breathe for the first few minutes, so when I finally wriggled out of from under the animal I simply sat, gasping for air before looking up at the group around me.

"What the heck?" I asked.

Yuki began to explain but I waved him off, pointing to first Kyo, then Yuki, then Momiji, before saying, "Let me guess, Cat, Rat, Rabbit."

Kyo gaped but Yuki found his voice quickly, saying, "Look, can we get out of here, we're rather conspicuous and it's beginning to rain."

Remembering Yuki's fragile health, I nodded and hoisted myself to my feet, turning back to face Haru precisely as the ox transformed back into a boy.

With a raised eyebrow I turned back around and waited, rolling my eyes at Tohru's squeal.

When the boys finally said, "Ok, you can turn round." I was dripping wet from the rain which had begun heavily, and was wishing desperately for my trench coat, which was still on the coat hook at Shigure's.

Shoving my dripping hair out of my eyes, I turned to face them, only to see Tohru faint heavily into Yuki's embrace.

Rolling my eyes, I scooped her up and adjusted her slender body until I was comfortable with her weight whilst saying, "Kyo, no, actually, Haru, can you grab Yuki and his clothes please?"

_**Normal POV**_

He nodded complacently and scooped the damp and soggy mouse up with its pile of clothes before following the shorter girl to a nearby bridge where they took shelter and waited for Yuki to transform back.

When he did, Kyo was moaning because of the effect rain had on him and Tohru had woken up and was driving Naobi crazy with her apologies.

Haru was staring moodily out onto the river the bridge crossed and Naobi herself was wondering what was happening in the real world.

They all looked round when voices were heard, shouting their names, "Kyo, Haru, Momiji."

"Tohru, Yuki."

And then, "Naobi?"

They saw Shigure and Hatori striding swiftly across the grass towards them, holding umbrellas above their heads and looking distinctly unimpressed.

Haru and Momiji grinned, "Hi Sensei, Hatori."

A grim expression pervaded Hatori's stoic demeanour as he said quietly, "Miss Lunamorte, Akito requests your presence in the Main House. Please accompany us to meet him immediately."

Naobi nodded but pulled a face, "Now? But I'm not dressed appro—"

Shigure shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Immediately. Hatori will take you, I'll take the others home."

Kyo shook his head violently, for a moment shaking of the lethargy the rain inspired in him to say, "No way."

But Hatori was shaking his head again, "No Kyo."

And before anyone else could protest, Hatori had grabbed Naobi's arm and was ushering her towards the car parked on the pavement with its engine still running and they were driving away into the misty rain.

At the Main House Hatori gave Naobi a few quick reminders as they were escorted to Akito's rooms by a stone-faced female servant.

"Remember, don't speak unless spoken to and never answer back or interrupt. This is very important, do you understand?"

Naobi nodded jerkily, her skin pale and hands clammy with terror.

Then they were standing outside the somehow imposing sliding door that led into the lion's den.

END

Ebony Dagger: So, what did you think?

Please review, as always =]

I'll try and update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Ebony Dagger: Well, this is chapter 5 and thank you to all my reviewers so far: CharlieBrownLover21, BrokenDreams800 and AmyElric4ever

Also, all you people who have favourite or alerted this story, I haven't forgotten you, thanks to you guys too ^^

START

_*Last time*_

_At the Main House Hatori gave Naobi a few quick reminders as they were escorted to Akito's rooms by a stone-faced female servant._

"_Remember, don't speak unless spoken to and never answer back or interrupt. This is very important, do you understand?"_

_Naobi nodded jerkily, her skin pale and hands clammy with terror._

_Then they were standing outside the somehow imposing sliding door that led into the lion's den._

_*Now*_

_**Naobi's POV**_

I stared at the door for a moment before Hatori gently pushed me forward to knock on the door.

Pulling back my shoulders, I did so and heard a faint but imperious reply, "Enter."

My hair dripped down my back, cold water trickling down the back of my neck, and I attempted to convince myself that that, not the sheer terror building inside me, was the cause of my shivering.

I stepped inside, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I looked around for Akito.

He was sitting in the floor beside the door, which was open a crack, just enough to let a ray of sunshine through, but as I entered and bowed, the door was slammed shut.

My heart leaped into my throat as the sound reverberated like the mournful clang of a church bell through my body.

In the almost darkness I could just see Akito's slender form as it rose to its feet.

I knelt on one of the cushions and bowed my head submissively, attempting to prepare myself for the punishment that was surely to come.

Instead, a cold hand cupped my face almost tenderly and lifted it, forcing me to look into hooded onyx eyes.

Chills ran down my spine as I stared into oblivion for countless seconds.

Finally, Akito released my chin, only to straighten up and pull me to my feet.

I rose easily, confused as to what to do.

The silence was smothering but I only realised as Akito spoke, shattering it with the words, "Naobi. Come."

And, turning on his heel, he strode purposefully out of the room through a different door than the one I had entered through.

I scurried after him quickly, remembering yet again the danger of disobeying the head of house.

I tried to count the number of turns and corridors we passed through but eventually gave up and just followed the surprisingly tall, slender figure blindly.

When we arrived we turned left into a large, richly furnished room that had to be Akito's bedroom.

I stood uncomfortably in the doorway, shifting my weight restlessly as Akito messed around with something or other, probably deliberately ignoring me to intensify my feeling of insignificance.

Finally he turned round and strode over to me, grabbing my wrist and yanking me over to his large bed, before flinging me unceremoniously down upon it.

That was when I realised, too late, my fate.

He was going to rape me because I was new and it was obvious Kyo cared for me, as did Tohru.

And since Tohru was untouchable, he was going to hurt me to get to the other Sohmas.

Or so I thought.

Unfortunately, as I had read one too many kidnapping stories and written as many thrillers, I was right on.

Shrugging out of his kimono, Akito advanced on me.

I closed my eyes and tried not to resist, hoping it would be less painful for me if I didn't.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I was ruined, scarred forever.

END

Ebony Dagger: So, what did you think?

It got pretty serious and I'm not sure when the whole rape thing rolled around, but it did and I hope you liked it…well, you know what I mean.

It's my birthday so please review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ebony Dagger: We're back for chapter 6 and I hope you're still enjoying it. Thankies for the review from Kari Sohma, it was much appreciated. Sorry it's so late...the asylum doesn't let me near the computer ;)

I have re-uploaded this chapter because I realised the dream bit didn't make sense. I've only changed a couple of sentences but it might make a little more sense :3

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya only. Also, I don't own the Wii, but I don't know if that is actually relevant at all =}

START

After he had finished and taken everything he could take from me he left.

At first I was too exhausted and bewildered to realise what was happening, but then I pulled myself together, scrubbed away the tears of shock and pain and yanked my clothes on.

Pushing my sweaty hair back with one hand, I cautiously slid back the paper door with the other.

There was nobody there, thank goodness, so after glancing up and down the hall I tiptoed out and started walking left, because I had no idea where I was.

My hands began to shake as I walked, but I didn't slacken my pace, simply clenched my fists and concentrated on my breathing, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, just like I did when I was doing yoga on the Wii at home.

My pace increased steadily as adrenaline suddenly rushed through me, and before I knew it I was sprinting away from that room where the unthinkable had happened.

Vomit rose in my throat but I couldn't stop.

I felt that if I ran forever I might finally escape that monster.

Suddenly I reached a set of sliding doors, partially open, leading down a long path that led to the outside world.

I choked on the relieved sobs building in my throat as I ran down the gravelled path, heedless of the razor sharp stones that cut my feet to shreds.

Once I got out of the estate itself, I was fine, my sense of direction returned and I sprinted all the way to Shigure's house, attracting a lot of attention with my bloody, shoeless state, I'm sure, but I was past caring.

When I arrived I knocked lightly and waited till Tohru opened the door before falling in, breathless and generally a bit of a mess.

Of course, Tohru being Tohru, she screamed her head off and fainted into Yuki's arms the moment she saw me, but that was a matter of course and I crawled into the front room and collapsed on the sofa, burying my head in a cushion and trying to block out the events of the day.

It wasn't to be, as Kyo entered the room in a panic, with Shigure hot on his heels, calling for Hatori on the phone.

So, my day ended with my feet bandaged up, I was wrapped in a blanket and put in a bed in Kyo's room, yet again.

My eyes flickered shut sometime after Tohru woke up, and I settled down to sleep, praying that I would not have nightmares and that Akito was finished with me.

_Someone was calling my name._

_It sounded familiar, a beautiful, harmonious voice, and I ran towards it, believing it to be my long-dead grandmother, who had always been the perfect antidote to her daughter's horrific, alcoholic ruin._

_But of course not._

_As I reached the voice it mutated, warped until Akito's black eyes filled my vision, his harsh voice cawing my name again and again._

_I closed my eyes and tried to block him out, but he was inside my head now, his voice screaming my name until suddenly there was silence, as though his mute button had been pressed._

_But now I was afraid, because when I dared to open my eyes he was gone and no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see his raven-haired form anywhere on the blank white land that was my dreamscape._

_For now I realised, I was dreaming, and I had to wake up._

As soon as that realisation had its full impact on me, my eyes began to flutter open.

I stared blankly into another pair of sunset orange eyes for a good few seconds before realising what they were and beginning to wonder why they were blurry.

Kyo's big hands were wrapped tightly around my shoulders and his eyes were huge and half-scared, half-angry as he stared down at me.

I pushed him off and struggled to sit up, breathless and sweaty, feeling for all the world as though I had been running, but for the twisting rope of fear wrapped tightly around my heart, constricting my breaths to short, sharp gasps.

I knew I was hyperventilating but was unable to stop.

Distantly I heard Kyo yelling for Hatori again, and I knew that this time there was no way out, I had avoided questions before but now they would have to know the truth.

I couldn't escape.

I let out a quiet, half stifled gasp as I realised how helpless I was, and then the rope around my heart twisted once more and everything went black.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have never, do not and will never own Fruits Basket...though I do own Naobi, my OC

START

Shigure's POV

No, this couldn't happen again.

I had known before that Akito had done something to Naobi, but now I could guess what all too easily.

It had happened once before, when Kana was with Hatori.

Akito had taken her, beaten her at the same time he had beaten Hatori, and then he had raped her.

That was why she had cried, because she felt impure and a ruin to Hatori.

Kana had been a strong girl and Akito had broken her.

And now he had done it again.

But this time, I promised myself, it wouldn't happen.

I would help Kyo protect her.

I knew that the Dog was God's supposedly closest friend, most loyal pet, but this was too far.

This twisted, sick version of the Zodiac had warped too much over the years and now it needed to be cropped back to its roots or ripped from its rotting garden of despair.

The curse needed to be broken and soon, before it consumed us all.

I thought for a while, staring at Naobi's dark blue hair, the only visible part of her above the tangle of blankets that made up the bed beneath her.

Then suddenly, I had an idea.

Running to my study, I found the baseball bat I kept in there in case a fight between Yuki and Kyo because too out of hand, and brought it back to Kyo's room, where I found Kyo curled up on the floor in front of her, crouched on the balls of his feet, obviously protecting her.

He glared at me contemptuously, "And what are you doing with a bat, you perverted dog? Come to perv on Naobi?"

The accusation hurt a little, but the full force of it bounced off my tough shell and I simply shook my head and tossed the bat to him, which he caught easily by the handle, nodding his thanks silently, before turning his back on me and reverting to his previous occupation, namely, staring at Naobi.

For the first time, I wondered where Tohru was, and then said girl emerged from her room, followed by Yuki, hot on her heels.

The former was blushing and giggling but Yuki had a soft, contented look on his face, a dreamy grin that was completely new to me, and then I realised that he and Tohru were meant to be together.

A smart remark roiled in the back of my throat, screaming to be voiced, but for once I stemmed the flow of words and contented myself with smiling at the two and wandering along the hall to my study, deciding, in my good mood, to write a couple of chapters of my new romance novel, _Kiss Me When You're Sober_.

At the end of the hall I heard Kyo break into an argument with Yuki but they were both quickly shushed by Tohru, who whispered quietly, obviously something about not waking Naobi, and then Yuki and Tohru exited soon after that, sliding the door closed behind them and heading to the kitchen.

After a few hours, around midnight, when I was finally satisfied with Ebony's reaction to Leo's confession, I saved the documents and looked in on Kyo and Naobi, the former of whom was asleep, his head on the lap of a mostly awake Naobi, who smiled drowsily at me when I stuck my head through the doors to look at the pair.

Next were Tohru and Yuki, both completely asleep on Yuki's bed, curled around each other, but with all clothes still in place, I noticed with a sigh of relief.

After that I finally returned to my room, but realised I was in for a sleepless night.

Images of Akito, the beautiful, horrific young man, swirled around my brain, taunting me, frightening me, driving me slowly insane.

It seemed I could never escape the boy-man's presence, not even in sleep.

I hoped this wasn't an omen for the future.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony Dagger: Gomenasaii! It's been way too long, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or Fruits Basket....but it is only a matter of time until my world domination succeeds and I will, mwahaha...ok, on with the story!

START

Naobi's POV

I woke up with a really stiff neck and somehow I felt sore all over, then I remembered the events that had occurred yesterday and I huddled down into myself.

Then I realised, maybe I could use this to my advantage.

If Akito thought he had beaten me, he had another think coming...oh hell, had he really messed me up that well that I couldn't think in proper English?

Get it together, I told myself sternly.

You're a novelist, and Chris was going to be irritated enough that I had disappeared for however long I had done without me losing my writing spark as well.

I stood up carefully, stretching myself out and wincing as my back and shoulders rolled with a horrible grating sound.

Shaking my head to clear the remains of cobwebby dreams, I looked around, finding myself, once again, in Kyo's room.

I sighed; if I stayed much longer they would think of me as a permanent (permanently unconscious) guest, and the sooner I got the heck out of this mess, the sooner the series could return to normal.

Then, typically, my right brain kicked in and asked _But if you leave, will the series return to the way it was, or have you already interfered too much not to see it to completion?_

I shook my head, I didn't know.

I mussed up my hair habitually and glanced around the room, seeing that Kyo was once again present, only this time clutching…a _baseball bat_?

I stepped back; was I really in that much danger that Kyo had to protect me with a chunk of wood whilst I slept?

Guess so.

Hm, well…I tried to take my mind off of that disturbing thought by deciding that I was hungry and going downstairs to the kitchen to check the time and grab some food.

It was only just getting light, and the clock read about six am, so I grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge and was about to raise it to my lips when I remembered my mother's screaming at that habit, and my grandmother's gentle etiquette lessons on 'being a young single lady in the world'.

She had never pushed me, but always guided me on her staunch principles and that had affected me an awful lot more than my mother's threats if I ever swigged out of the bottle at home.

I smiled and retrieved a glass after trying several cupboards, pouring the milk before returning it to the fridge and finally taking a sip from the glass.

Closing my eyes, I found my mind back in my grandmother's spectacularly clean kitchen, with its polished wooden cupboard doors and small whistling kettle sitting on the stove.

It brought a small smile to my face, and for once, not tears to the back of my eyes.

I looked up as someone else entered the room and saw Tohru grinning happily at me, asking cheerfully how I had slept before beginning breakfast.

I went to help, and though she protested momentarily, I quickly eroded her protests with a simple, "I live here on Shigure's charity too; I must help."

She nodded with another zillion watt smile that I couldn't help but to return and we continued work whilst Tohru chattered away and I considered what to do about Akito.

When breakfast was complete and sitting on the table I went up to call down the boys (including Shigure) and still hadn't solved the puzzle.

It was easier to think of it that way, as a puzzle with a solution, rather than an untenable problem in the middle of my life, which could quite possibly end it.

I bit my lip just as the doorbell rang, startling me from my thoughts.

Glancing around at the three boys and Tohru busily eating (well, apart from Yuki, who still looked asleep), I smiled and went to answer it.

A tall figure stood on the other side of the sliding door as I opened it and for a moment, fear wrapped cold fingers around my heart until I pushed them away, realising that the figure was far _too_ tall for Akito.

Opening the door I was greeted with the sight of Ayame Sohma's grinning face and figure, dressed in a dove-grey coat with his hair blending into it perfectly.

He swept inside before inquiring politely, "And who are you, my lovely young lady?"

I felt myself blush and smiled shyly, sweeping an extravagant curtsey to match his bow, "I'm Naobi Lunamorte. And you, kind sir?"

He laughed delightedly, "At last, someone who plays as well as I do. I, my lady, am Ayame Sohma, and I think you would look just lovely in a costume for Nagisa Aoi, don't you?"

I blushed furiously, remembering Nagisa Aoi from _Strawberry Panic_, a yuri anime that I had first watched at about twelve years old.

Her costume, though undoubtedly lovely, was hand-tailored to fit, and a beautiful school uniform that I had wished to have, but that had been when I was twelve…

Ayame bounded in, singing, "Hellloooo. Yuki, my darling younger brother, I have come to see you once again, to rescue you from the depths of boredom and once again offer you the chance to learn about your respected and amazing elder brother."

I raised one eyebrow as I followed him into the kitchen, where Kyo and Yuki were, for once, agreeing, as Yuki's right eye was twitching and Kyo was attempting to control his breathing before he attacked the older man.

Shigure was dancing around with Ayame and both men had stars in their eyes as they professed their undying love for one another.

Tohru was looking on, hands clasped, a huge grin on her face, so I just stood in the doorway and smiled a little at the spectacle the two men were making of themselves.

Kyo stood up and banged his fist on the table to get their attention and Ayame laughed, "Aw, Kyonkitchi seems frustrated. Why is this, Kyonkitchi? Is it my beautiful manliness that you admire that you want me to teach you? Or perhaps you would prefer to buy a dress for your lady friend?"

Kyo flushed so fast I was surprised he didn't pass out as all the blood rushed to his face as he bellowed, "Goddamnit, Ayame, what the hell are you doing?"

Ayame grinned, "I came to see how my baby brother and his new _amore_ were getting on, isn't that right, Yuki?"

Yuki went white and stood up from the table so fast he knocked his chair over.

It crashed to the floor in the sudden silence as Yuki advanced on his brother, "How did you know? Who else have you told?"

Ayame's face went suddenly blank and instantly I saw the resemblance between the brothers, cold eyes and sharp features, facing off, each trying to guess the other's thoughts.

Shigure stepped in between them uncertainly and smiled, tentatively trying to reach out to this new, ice-cold Ayame, saying, "Ayaa?"

Instantaneously, Ayame's face was illuminated with his usual charismatic personality again as he said, "Just Ha'ri, my dear brother. No-one else."

Yuki sighed, his face still bank, and took Tohru's elbow, saying courteously, "Shall we go, Miss Honda? We can leave these three idiots and Miss Lunamorte to it."

Tohru stuttered for a moment and Kyo's face darkened dangerously, before I hastily grabbed his elbow and, with much less courtesy than Yuki had shown Tohru, dragged him from the room before he could start a fight.

We ended up outside, wandering through the forest.

We were both silent, me worrying about Akito and Kyo wrapped up in his own thoughts before he suddenly asked, "Hey, Naobi?"

"Yeah?" the I answered absentmindedly.

Kyo took a breath and then plunged in, "What did Akito, you know, _do_ to you?"

I took a sharp breath and tried to decide which would hurt less; the truth or a sugar-coated lie.

I decided on the truth and said bluntly, "He raped me."

Kyo's face visibly paled, then coloured just as suddenly as rage blinded him.

"That—that bastard!" he shouted the word as though Akito could hear it.

I shook my head; I had known he would react like this.

But I wasn't prepared for what happened next; Kyo started to lash out, hitting a tree until his knuckles bled.

When the skin split, so did I, rushing towards him and flinging my entire bodyweight at him, knocking him flat on his back.

Ignoring the compromising position we were in, I pinned his arms and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Kyo, you listen to me, right now!" I was screaming now, reverting to my thirteen year old self after a beating, utterly wild and out of control.

He looked up at me, shock evident in his features as I continued in a quieter voice, "Right, Kyo. I need you not to go running after Akito and killing him for what he's done to me. I will figure this out, because I need to confront him myself—"

I stopped as he shook his head mutely, disagreeing furiously without words as I held my hand over his mouth.

Releasing him, I stood up and brushed my hands off, saying quietly, "This is my life and my course of action, Kyo. I can't—I can't let someone else take over, and I don't want there to be blood." _I've seen enough of that to last me a lifetime,_ I silently added.

He sat up, looking dazed, and nodded slightly before changing the subject, "How did you do that? Take me down, I mean."

I smiled a little, glad to be off the subject of my impending fate, "I just make this stuff up as I go along. Doing yoga and being ridiculously flexible tends to help as well. I had a few lessons of martial arts a few years ago but then I stopped."

"How come?" Kyo asked.

"_How dare you defend yourself, you little bitch! How dare you stop me doing what it is my right as your mother to do!"_

_I was crying now, hands limp at my sides as I cried out, "Is this really how proper mums behave? I never see kids in the playground being slapped in the face by their mums."_

"_That's because they're _good_ children, who always obey their parents." She was slurring her words now, even as she took another swig from the vodka bottle clutched in her hand._

_She raised her hand once again, and suddenly I was defending myself, on auto-pilot, batting her hand away._

"_Thass'it!" she screamed at me, her voice rising to an unbearable pitch, "No more lessons f'you. No more freakin' ma'sh'l arts f'you, li'l bitch."*_

Kyo's hand on my cheek brought me back to reality as he said, "You all right?"

And his clear cut words were so different to the slurred ones from my memory that I just threw my arms around him, the events of my entire life finally coming down on me like a ton of bricks as I cried into his chest.

All credit due to Kyo, he barely even flinched, just lifted me and sat down so I was perched on his lap, his back against a tree.

And then, when I was done crying, his lips met mine, damp with salt, and it was the sweetest kiss I had ever shared, seeming to last for eternity and yet be over in a second.

END

*The slurred words, in case you could get them, were "That's it."  
"No more lessons for you. No more freaking martial arts lessons for you, little bitch."

Ebony Dagger: By the way, _Strawberry Panic_ is indeed a very good anime, well worth watching, but if you don't like yuri (girl/girl) then it's really not for you. Just thought I'd warn any potential viewers ;)

Well…review as always.

I hope the fact that it is fairly long will make up for the fact that there may not be another for a while. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but this was a fluke, done when inspiration struck in the middle of French revision -.-

Hence there may not be any others till after June-ish.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The plan for world domination is still in the planning stages, so for now, I still have to announce that I do not own Fruits Basket…and though I like to think I own Naobi, I'm not entirely sure she isn't a character in her own right now.

* * *

START

_**Normal POV**_

Back at the house, Shigure and Ayame were locked in the former's study, giggling like children at something or other, leaving the teens outside to themselves.

Yuki and Tohru were once again locked securely in a bedroom, only this time it was Yuki's.

They were kissing softly at first, and then Tohru slowly ventured one hand to rest on the bare skin of the boy's back where his white shirt had ridden up a couple of inches.

But even that single touch seemed too much for Yuki, as he shrank away from Tohru, who apologised frantically.

Approaching slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to trigger the curse, and comforted him as she would a lost child, her brunette locks cascading over both of them as they comforted one another with their presence.

_**In the woods**_

_**Naobi's POV**_

We had sat for too long in the damp grass under the trees; I could feel it soaking through my clothing, but I couldn't bring myself to move just yet.

Suddenly it hit me as hard as though a bucket of iced water had been thrown over my head; why hadn't Kyo transformed when I flung myself at him?

It could have been because our chests hadn't touched, but I wasn't convinced. I wondered if Kyo was pondering the same thing, then realised that he had probably been so surprised by my attack that he hadn't had chance to notice the position we had been in.

I chewed my lip as I considered the possibilities: radioactive spiders, Kryptonite, vampirism…okay Naobi, too far.

I turned in Kyo's lap and lost my balance, not quite catching myself in time before I hit his chest, and suddenly I was nearly sitting on a small, irritated-looking orange cat.

I rolled away with an undignified squawk of surprise and sat looking confused for a few seconds, trying to reconfigure my theory to fit this new signs, when Kyo _did_ change when I embraced him or fell on him.

Then I was roused from my thoughts as Kyo the adorably cute kitten hissed at me and the boy's voice emerged from the cat's mouth, a feat that would have been unnerving if I hadn't expected it.

"What the hell? What happened?"

I tried to find an appropriately subdued and repentant expression to wear as I mumbled, "Sorry, I guess I just lost my balance and—well."

He sighed, but an expression akin to a smile worked its way onto his kitty-features. I smiled with him, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke like a bad magician's trick, reappearing as a naked human boy.

I turned away, waiting till he said gruffly, "Yeah, I'm decent now."

I turned back with a blush still tinting my cheeks, then asked softly, "Shall we go back to Shigure's?"

He nodded and I grinned, walking back in what I thought was about the right direction.

As we walked, our hands brushed once, twice, and then suddenly we were holding hands.

I wasn't sure who had initiated it, but I wasn't about to ruin the moment by asking, and we wandered back to Shigure's house, not speaking.

I was just revelling in the silence and chance to be alone with Kyo and, judging by the blissful expression on his face, I hoped he felt the same.

As we reached the road approaching Shigure's house, Kyo turned to face me and, without a word, moved in to kiss me.

It wasn't an especially long kiss, but the taste of his lips upon my own lingered and I followed him up the drive in a complete daze, two fingers resting wonderingly on my mouth.

As we walked in the door, I realised that there was complete silence, broken by a stifled half-sob that seemed to come from the direction of the lounge.

Kyo and I glanced at each other, all the dazed, soft emotions gone in an instant second of panic and adrenaline as we both rushed towards the source of the sound.

* * *

END

I know that was a cliffhanger and a little bit short and a _tiny_ bit late…but forgive me and I'll try and update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

START

_**Normal POV**_

Tohru's huge blue eyes were spilling tears as Kyo and Naobi sprinted into the room.

They looked from her for the source of her terror and their eyes landed on Akito – Akito raising a ceremonially decorated knife over Yuki's too-thin chest.

At first Naobi wondered why Tohru wasn't trying to help Yuki as she had tried to protect Momiji that night in the rain in the series, and then realised that it was because she was tied to the chair with one of Kyo's belts looped about her tiny waist, her arms cruelly lashed to the arms of the chair with duct tape.

Evaluating the situation in a split-second, Naobi made one decision—and flung herself toward the knife-wielding figure, heedless of Kyo's shocked yell of warning and Tohru's tear-filled scream as Naobi took the knife meant for Yuki in the side of the shoulder. A whimper of pain escaped her lips before she clamped them firmly shut and glared up at Akito, baring her teeth in a harsh grimace as she choked out, "What the hell d'you think you're doing, _Akito_?"

She spat the name into his face, and to her distinct gratification he flinched slightly, the knife dropping from where he still held it embedded in her shoulder. The silence was broken by Kyo's bellow, "You crazy freak! Why are you hurting the girls?"

Akito smirked sadistically, "Kyo, my hideous monster. Have you fallen in love with this one, then?"

He gestured sharply to Naobi, wrenching the knife from her shoulder at the same time. She gasped, a near scream being forced through her gritted teeth as she was forced to her knees, Akito's hand bearing down heavily on the bleeding wound. Yuki looked on helplessly, still flat on the table, as the raven-haired man put the bloody knife to Naobi's throat and glared at Kyo, hatred forming an almost visible aura around his withered body. As Aikito seemed about to cut Naobi's throat, Shigure wandered into the room with a casual air and looked on disapprovingly, but with a hint of amusement as he said, "Come now, Akito, we musn't make a mess, must we?"

Looking at Tohru, Naobi could have sworn the Dog's eyes widened slightly but his face remained composed as he addressed Akito, "So, Akito, what brings you here today?"

Kyo's teeth were bared as Akito's knife hand didn't stray from Naobi's throat, and she was beginning to sweat from the fear and the proximity of the bloodied blade. Coupled with the still-bleeding wound in her shoulder, the three other teens watched her face grow gradually paler until Tohru dared to say shakily, "A-Akito? I-I think Naobi is going to faint soon."

Akito looked down carelessly, and then dropped the knife disgustedly, ordering, "Call Hatori, for me, Shigure. I feel unwell."

Shigure nodded and left the room. Seconds later the five in the room heard him pick up the phone and say, "Hatori?"

Akito looked at the barely conscious girl bleeding over his beautiful kimono and kicked her away disgustedly before storming from the room, calling once again for Shigure. The four adolescents breathed out in relief and Naobi slumped to all fours, hissing in pain as she inadvertently put weight on her wounded arm. The tiny exclamation of pain seems to bring Kyo to his senses, for he rushed to Tohru's side and began to untie her. Wearily, Naobi clambered to her feet and offered a hand to Yuki, who took it gratefully and hauled himself into a sitting position.

Tohru, free at last, rushed to Naobi's side and threw her arms around the girl, bursting into hysterical sobs, knocking her backwards so they both lay on the floor and crying her heart out. Naobi winced as she took the force of the fall for both of them, but didn't make any attempt to push the smaller girl away, simply stroking her hair until the brunette was out of tears and then sitting them both up with an effort and a wince, asking the boys in a low voice, "Can one of you stay with her if I take her upstairs?"

Yuki nodded, "I can. But I can take her, you're injured."

Naobi shook her head, "No, you can't carry her and she needs the closeness right now."

So saying, she stood and waited for the head rush to dissipate before scooping the tiny girl off the floor into her arms with an effort and making for the stairs. Finally she made it to the top and Yuki slid Tohru's door open for her, then pulled the sheets back so Naobi could tuck Tohru straight in, still wearing her clothes. But then Naobi reconsidered and turned to Yuki, "Can you leave so I can get her into her pyjamas please? She won't like sleeping in her clothes and she's mostly asleep already, so..."

Yuki nodded cautiously, aware that Miss Honda was indeed, a very clean person. Sliding the door closed gently behind him, he heard rustling as Naobi undressed Miss Honda and blushed as he thought of her creamy skin, the way she blushed when he or Kyo said something to her. He gritted his teeth as he thought of that stupid cat, and his obvious liking for Tohru, but...maybe Naobi was a good thing, she might distract Kyo; he certainly seemed to connect with her.

Satisfied, Yuki tapped lightly on the door, beginning to slide it open, "Naobi? Are you done?"

Catching a glance of Naobi bending over the bed and then a flash of white skin as she half straightened. Frantically, Yuki tried to tear his eyes away as, seemingly in slow motion, Naobi straightened up and turned around, revealing Tohru to be fully dressed in cream-coloured pyjamas that set off her rosy cheeks perfectly, but one look at Naobi told him that she was distinctly unimpressed by his barging in, and, as if the scowl wasn't enough warning, the way she padded silently out of the room, stalking like a predator, and beckoned to him with one crooked finger silenced him. After sliding the door shut so as not to wake Tohru, Naobi gave Yuki the rollicking of his life in a hushed whisper, and Yuki took it without protest. It was not like Akito's uncontrolled, screaming rants, interspersed with fits of violence, it was simply a harshly whispered reprisal that silenced Yuki and, far from making him angry, simply made him disappointed with himself.

When she was done, Naobi looked at the boy's face and shook her head, patting his hair and sending him to watch over Tohru whilst she slept.

END

*Grovels and imitates Ritsu* GOMENANSAI!

I'm so sorry. I betchu have all abandoned me and it's a bad chapter and I'm so sorry for leaving all my readers for so long *Cries and grovels and begs for forgiveness*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club ^-^

* * *

START

_**Naobi's POV**_

Blood still trickled from the wound in my shoulder but the flow was slowing now, and though the wound stung, I paid it little attention.

I was more worried about the whereabouts of Kyo, who I hadn't seen since stumbling up the stairs with Tohru.

Pushing my hair back, I winced as I pulled on my injured shoulder and headed first to the kitchen, to grab some gauze for my shoulder, before walking out of the back sliding doors and striding out into the darkening woods.

The sun was setting swiftly and twilight was settling over the forest and the house.

Holding the gauze against my shoulder, I winced as pain spiked through my body and shook the haze of exhaustion and fear from my eyes.

Opening my mouth, I was about to call Kyo's name when he appeared, stalking with catlike grace through the trees, shirt askew and hair mussed.

He was the most handsome thing I'd seen that day.

As he looked me up and down, I realised how I must look; torn shirt, no shoes, blood caking my bare arm and a bruise forming on my face where I'd hit the floor when Akito had dropped me to the floor.

And Kyo was suddenly walking towards me with all that catlike grace in his gait, looking at me with a warm emotion in his eyes, and suddenly he was holding my shoulders tightly.

I winced and opened my mouth to say something, but Kyo stopped me with a kiss, hard and soft all at once, arms wrapping around me but keeping a little distance to stop the transformation.

I rested my hands lightly on his waist and he deepened the kiss, one hand going to the back of my head to stroke my hair.

Finally we pulled back for air and I smiled tentatively up at him. Kyo looked down at me with sunset eyes and grinned harshly and whispered in a low voice, "Now I'm going to the Main House...and I'm going to kill Akito for what he did to you."

I yelped.

There was no other description for the strange, strangled noise that emerged from the back of my throat as I fought for words, "N-no! You can't! This isn't-I can't-"

I broke off, struggling for breath as Kyo pressed a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me so he could murmur in my ear, "Look Naobi, I don't know why I feel this way around you. I don't know why I want to protect you; I have done ever since you arrived. You being here, it just feels right. Please, I can't let you be sucked into this cursed family any more than you have. Akito ruins everything he touches and he's already touched you far too much." His face hardened as he said this and I caught a glimpse of the fury roiling behind his eyes before he seized my hand, his grip almost crushing the delicate bones. I winced and he reached forward to brush hair out of my eyes, releasing my hand so I could clutch it to my chest and rub feeling back into my fingers.

He turned to leave but I grabbed the back of his shirt, feeling ridiculously like Haruhi pulling Tamaki back in the storm but he turned to me and I bit my lip before asking tentatively, "C-can you stay tonight? Stay with me. Please?"

Kyo turned to me and must have seen the fear I was trying too hard to disguise in my eyes, because his harsh expression softened and he reached out to stroke my matted, knotty hair.

"Alright then, Naobi. But first we have to get you cleaned up before you go to sleep on your feet."

At that I realised I was swaying gently, head fuzzy and eyes unfocussed.

Looping an arm lightly around my waist, Kyo led me back to the house and somehow I managed to stay awake long enough to slide into the bath he ran for me.

Chivalrously, he washed my hair without peeking and cleaned and dressed the wound in my shoulder, before handing me a pair of his cargo pants and another of his generic t-shirts, this time green, and leaving the room to allow me to change.

After I wobbled out of the bathroom, Kyo supported me into his room, but instead of leaving me to set up the spare bed again, he simply pulled back to duvet to his own bed and lifted me in, being careful to avoid hurting my shoulder or triggering the transformation.

But when he moved away, looking as though he was about to leave the room, I pulled on the back of his shirt, clenching my teeth as I realised that was my injured arm.

"Please don't go." I whispered, looking up at him through my heavy eyelids.

There was a pause.

"Alright then." Kyo said, turning to slide into bed beside me, placing a pillow between us before draping an arm over my waist and snuggling down to sleep.

Hoping against hope that I'd avoid the nightmares tonight, I closed my own eyes...and slept.

END


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I really do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there would be yaoi!

* * *

START

_**Kyo's POV**_

I woke early, as always, and looked down at Naobi, still cradled in my arms, the pillow between us preventing the transformation, and remembered the events of the previous night.

My heart sank as I realised that to further our relationship, I had to break the curse.

The only way I know was to behead this rotting monster, to kill the "God". Could you kill God? I was about to find out.

But, looking down at Naobi's sleeping face, peaceful with all the lines of stress, fear, anger smoothed away, I thought that it could wait.

Snuggling down beside her, I revelled in her extraordinary warmth. Though her hands were constantly freezing, she exuded warmth from within herself, maybe not even physical, but her personality was so fiery...my thoughts were cut off as her long eyelashes fluttered, revealing for a second those piercing, blind-looking but all seeing golden eyes. How could I have ever thought they were weird? They simply added to her beauty...what?

Since when had I fallen for the blue haired girl who popped into being a couple of days ago?

Examining my feelings closely, I realised that I had a very strong attachment to this girl, but was she enough to kill for? What if the curse didn't break and the next Sohma child born was simply another God? What if my monster didn't go with the rest of the curse?

What if, what if...?

I shook my head to clear it and wondered what to do. I made a quick decision and stepped into my slippers as I silently padded out of the room, down the hall, to that damned rat's room.

Knocking quietly, I walked in before he could say anything. Yuki was on his bed, fully dressed and with a novel sitting beside him, just sitting up when I walked in. He looked mildly irritated when he saw who it was, but I cut him off as he opened his mouth, "I want to kill Akito."

His face went white, the blood draining so suddenly that for a moment I thought he was going to faint. He looked up at me and stated simply, "Stupid Cat."

I felt my face growing red as I struggled not to obey my instincts and knock him through the wall, but I knew that it would just end badly for me, so I restrained myself, instead saying, "Why not? It might just work and if it does we'll be free from the curse forever."

Yuki was shaking his head but at the mention of the breaking of the curse, he looked up, hope filling those stormy eyes, lifting the heavy shadows that seemed permanently embedded there. "We could go to the library, see if there are any books on the legends." I wrinkled my nose at the mention of the library but reluctantly acquiesced, since I knew that if I went along with this, Yuki would be on board with my plan.

I nodded slowly and then looked at my watch, "What time does the library open then?"

Yuki looked at his bedside clock, "About nine-thirty.

Three hours to wait.

I turned on my heel and said shortly, "Thanks. I'll come back here and nine and we'll walk in, right? Are we taking Tohru and Naobi with us?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at me, "Does Miss Naobi know your plan?"

I nodded.

He shook his head, "Well Miss Honda will probably be busy with chores but we can ask.

I nodded again and left, closing the door softly behind me.

~Two and a half hours later~

I shoved my hair back impatiently and strode into Yuki's room, invigorated by the idea of finally disposing of Akito.

Tohru had politely declined but Naobi had told us she was going, mouth set in a hard line as though she had already worked out the only solution to our problem.

We headed to the library, our pace gradually increasing until we were sprinting, but Yuki pulled up suddenly and looked over his shoulder. I realised that Naobi was no longer with us; Yuki's and my Zodiac animals gave us a little extra strength and speed and with her injury, even her determination couldn't compensate enough for her to keep up.

Finally, we reached the library. Naobi had said nothing as we waited for her to catch up, simply striding out ahead of Yuki and me until we caught up with her again, her face red with embarrassment.

Searching around between the dusty stacks of books, I heard Naobi stifle a sneeze, allowing it to explode out with the cutest squeak. I almost said something but decided it would probably be an excuse for her to verbally castrate me and that if I valued my ears I'd be better keeping quiet.

Yuki called out in a low voice, "Oi, Stupid Cat, come here. I've found something."

Bridling at the insult, I nevertheless walked over to where the Rat stood, holding a huge tome balanced in his skinny arms, opened to a page which clearly displayed the caveman-like drawings that depicted the first banquet.

I looked over his shoulder and vaguely registered Naobi coming to join us, another heavy book clutched in her arms as she asked, "What is it? Does it say about God? Because this one does…"

We both turned incredulously and she held the page up for our inspection.

…_and so God decreed that should this truce ever rot as fruit rots on the vine, there would be a way to end it forever, but the Cat should never know this way, as he would use it out of spite and jealousy to revenge himself on the more beloved animals…_

We all looked up at each other and Naobi's face was pale as she stated quietly, "On the next page there's a list of ways to end the curse. Killing God is one of them. Killing the Rat in front of one he loves is a way to renew the curse, to make it stronger than ever."

Yuki paled, "Tohru." He breathed.

Kyo nodded, "Does it have to be a special ceremonial knife or whatever?"

Naobi shook her head, "No. Only to renew the curse. But Kyo—there is a way to break the curse without killing. And then to break the curse of—of your other form…"

Kyo grimaced, "What is it?"

Yuki broke in, "Is it a separate curse breaker? I mean, if we broke the curse of the animals, would Kyo's curse remain?"

Naobi nodded, "I think so. You guys need to band together and acknowledge that God has had power over you in the past and that now you revoke his superiority. Then you have to go and say this to him, using the youngest current cursed animal as spokesperson."

Yuki curled his lip, "That would be Kisa."

Kyo broke in, "And my—other curse?"

"There's only one way for that." Naobi looked down, snapping the book shut, blushing heavily, "You have to fall in love and he or she must return it."

Kyo's face turned red, then white, then a slightly greenish, sickly colour as he whispered, "What? You cannot be serious."

Naobi dropped her head and nodded silently. Yuki rolled his eyes, "Come on, Stupid Cat, we'll see what we can do for you later. Shall we contact the rest of the _Juunishi_ and tell them what we've found out?"

Kyo nodded dazedly and Naobi slipped the book under her shirt before they left as she didn't have a library card and neither Kyo nor Yuki had theirs on them at that moment. Heading back to Shigure's in silence, Kyo slipped his hand into Naobi's without looking at her and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back.

END

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review ^-^

(This is the penultimate chapter, I think).


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I really really do not own Fruits Basket. Still. This is NOT the last chapter and I have, as of yet, failed to hack Tokyopop's database to transfer all copyrights and patent laws to my name. It will happen…someday.

* * *

START

_**Normal POV**_

When they arrived back at Shigure's, he and Hatori were barricaded in the author's office, chattering, and Tohru was making dinner, so Yuki was uninterrupted as he stole the phone off to his room and made call after call, contacting every member of the Zodiac with the news of a meeting tomorrow, at Shigure's, of utmost importance.

Everyone agreed, as tomorrow was Sunday and if they had plans, everything became secondary to the curse. Naobi and Kyo informed Tohru of everything they had discovered, but somehow failed to inform her that the original plan had been the bloody murder of Akito. Tohru clapped her hands joyfully and beamed when she found that no-one had to be hurt to fix their lives. Unlike the life she had known so far, when everything had been brought together by Akito causing constant pain to all the _Juunishi_, to be fixed by something as beautiful as love, in Kyo's case, seemed to her the best thing in the world and she ran off ecstatically to inform her mother.

Naobi and Kyo avoided each other's eyes, yet still their hands were clasped, fingers intertwined and they gravitated towards each other, the bruises still livid on the blue-haired girl's face and body above one of Tohru's tops. The pink fabric brought out the rosy colour of her lips and cheeks and warmed her normally pale skin, but the bruises and extra padding of gauze over one shoulder ruined the image of Naobi in pink, and the top was so short on Naobi's longer torso that her stomach was exposed, a fact she resented and, as a result, was constantly pulling it down.

When Tohru had disappeared, Naobi cleared her throat, "Um, Kyo?"

He grunted an assent.

"Well, I know that you won't truly be free until you break the Zodiac curse and the curse of your other form, but I want you to know I'll be here for you. If you find some other girl, or even a boy, who you truly love, I'll still be here for you."

Kyo turned to her, mouth open, but she was already gone, slipping through the kitchen door and up the stairs after Tohru, her heart aching after what she'd just said. She knew, deep down, that she truly loved Kyo and that her heart was his, whether he chose to accept it or not, but she didn't know if he felt the same way and she couldn't stand in his way if he loved someone else and they were the key to breaking his curse.

The scars on her arms, the black twisted mess that was her heart and mind, she knew she wasn't right for Kyo's innocence to love. 'Broken beyond repair' was what her last attempt at a boyfriend had called her when he dumped her.

She could see her brother, blond hair matted with the blood that saturated the bathwater, his wrists just two gaping wounds, scarlet slashes on otherwise translucently pale skin. How her mother's mind broke and she turned to alcohol after the death of her son and the horrific failure of her marriage.

Darkness gathered behind her eyes, but she banished it deep inside her as Tohru turned and asked her what she wanted for dinner.

"Oh, um, not really fussed. How about _onigiri _or—something simple like that?"

Tohru clapped her hands, "That's a wonderful idea, Naobi."

Naobi winced inwardly at the girl's innocence and obvious display of emotions; anyone could hurt her and it would show on her face. Kyo walked in at that moment and spoke to Tohru alone, "Hey Tohru, uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

Naobi took the hint and slipped out of the door, leaving the two alone as Kyo licked his lips, unsure where to start, suddenly blurting out, "We've found a way to break the curse."

Tohru looked startled at the outburst, then smiled and clapped her hands together, "That's wonderful news, Kyo. How fantastic! How will you do it?"

The Cat looked nervous again as he feinted, "Well, we're not entirely sure yet, we're still working on a plan, and that Rat's calling everyone for a meeting."

As he spoke, the screen door banged open and Kagura dived in, knocking Kyo to the ground with a squeal, "Kyo! My Kyo!"

As per usual, she then began to fling him around the room while a wide eyed Tohru protested but then Naobi limped back into the room and slumped down heavily; evidently the painkillers were wearing off. Kagura stopped immediately and looked at the smaller girl soberly, saying, "I heard what happened—" but she was cut off as Naobi's temper flared, "What? Does everyone in the _Juunishi_ know about how Akito took advantage of me? Do they all pity me behind my back? Well screw him! I could take him any day in a fair fight!"

Kagura had actually taken a step back, but when Naobi finished ranting, tears were running down the new girl's cheeks. Kagura opened her mouth but a deeper voice cut across her, "Naobi, I think you're a little worked up. Come with me please."

Naobi turned her tear wet face to yell at the intruder, but shut her mouth quickly when she saw it was Hatori and followed him obediently up the stairs to Kyo's room. He took her shoulders and sat her down on Kyo's bed, crouching down in front of her and looking her in the eye, waiting as tears overflowed and she tried to wash them away as they flooded her cheeks. She covered her eyes and wept silently for a few seconds, but then looked up and addressed Hatori, "H-hatori?"

His steady green gaze met her own wavering, tearful one as he nodded for her to continue, "Akito—did he tell...?"

Hatori nodded once, and the girl took in a quick, sharp breath and swore under her breath, expression harsh and ugly, no longer the vulnerable, hurt girl of a moment before, "Hatori, don't worry. I'm not about to go on a killing rampage right before the curse is broken. Just because he simply screwed up my life just a little bit more, doesn't matter."

Hatori almost missed the next mumbled sentence but his dragon hearing caught, "Don't deserve love anyway." Arms folded, surly as any teenager, Naobi's golden eyes were blinded with unshed tears for her loved ones and for the loss of the last of her innocence as Hatori drew her in for an awkward hug and she finally let go, sobbing into his shoulder as she fell to her knees from the bed, sinking bonelessly into his grip.

Finally, when she had cried herself out, she looked up and Kyo was standing in the doorway. From the stricken look on his face, she knew he had heard her last sentence as well as Hatori and paled even further, hiding her face in her hands. Hatori stood gracefully and put a strong arm beneath her elbow, half-dragging, half-lifting her to her feet before leaving the two teenagers to sort themselves out.

Kyo stepped forward and put supporting hands either side of Naobi's narrow waist. At first she fought to get away but he held on as she wriggled and scrabbled like a tiny wildcat, hissing, "No Kyo. You don't get it. I'm screwed up in the head. You really want to know why I'm so messed up?"

Releasing her for a moment, Kyo sat them both down on the bed and straddled the smaller girl, pinning her legs with the weight of his body and catching her hands in his so she was trapped. Breathing heavily, he nodded, face red with exertion, "I'd love to know."

Her face contorted with fresh tears but her voice was steady as she explained about her brother's death, the consequential abandonment by her father and her mother's slow, painful decline into an alcohol fuelled existence. The cutting, the pain, the wretched diary entries and the beatings. Naobi laid her soul bare before this flame-headed boy and saw the answering pain in his eyes.

That pain threatened to overwhelm her and her eyes slowly went dead, her voice sank into monotone, and when she had finished, she stared blankly at the ceiling until she noticed a weight on her chest. Not the metaphorical one, which has gradually dissipated with every word she spoke, but the head of a certain redhead, shaking and crying into her collarbone. Crying as she herself was unable to.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, Naobi held him as close as she could, pressing their bodies together, forgetting completely about the curse until she held a slender cat in her arms. She cuddled him close and bit her lip, before falling asleep, exhausted by the events of her day. About an hour later, Hatori looked in on them and rolled his eyes as he took in Kyo's naked form cuddling close to Naobi's fully clothed one, the blue-haired girl's tears soaking into the pillow as she cried in her sleep what she couldn't bring herself to admit awake. He padded silently into the room and flung a blanket over both of them, then left, sliding the door shut gently behind him, shushing Shigure with a gesture as the Dog opened his mouth. Everyone slept deeply that night, convinced that soon they would be free of Akito's power over them. In Kyo's bedroom, the two teenagers held each other close, like children hiding under the bed, convinced if they couldn't see the monster, the monster could not see them.

END

* * *

So I finished this on holiday in Gozo, shows how much I love all my fans, right? Do you guys still love me…? If you do, review! 3

I'm sorry, I'm writing, but my writing spirit disappeared for a bit D:


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own FB

Um warning in this for nudity, but nothing happens...it's a risk of transformation, so...yeah, enjoy ;D

* * *

START

_**Naobi's POV**_

I woke up to the pleasant feel of a warm body next to me, something I hadn't felt since...wait. The last time I had woken up next to someone had been before this crazy Fruits Basket drama, with Gareth.

Slowly, I sat up and turned over, spotting flaming hair first, then second...smooth tanned skin...large expanses of it. The picture came together completely when ruby eyes slid open and the figure rolled onto his front to stretch, catlike, and the covers slid back to reveal...everything.

With a shriek I tumbled off the bed, my sole sane brain cell remarking that I probably would have freaked out more if he had rolled onto his back, but the majority of my brain screaming, _WHY IS KYO NAKED IN BED WITH ME?_

Pushing my hair back, I averted my eyes, despite my body straining to reach out and touch that smooth back, so unlike my own, white and covered in raised scar tissue. Eventually, I gave in and placed one cool palm just below a pointed shoulder blade, feeling the muscle ripple beneath the skin as Kyo woke properly and began to roll over. Quick as a flash, I had my back to him, my hand ripped away so quickly that I left slight nail marks on the surface of his skin.

"Hi Kyo. How did you sleep?" I mumbled, probably looking ridiculously red-faced, still with my back to him. I heard him clear his throat gently before he said, "I'm really sorry if I scared you; I was asleep before I transformed back last night so I never even thought about it. But, to be honest, I've never slept better than with you next to me."

I bit my lip and turned around, keeping my eyes very steadily on his face, "Y-you didn't scare me so much as startle, and...I enjoyed having you in bed with me. It's nice to have someone there again."

He reached out slowly, so as not to startle me again, I thought, and cupped my face with one big hand, bringing me in closer to kiss me, tipping me off balance and forcing me to put my hands either side of his waist on the bed to save myself from face planting onto his (very toned) abdomen.

I pulled back suddenly as I heard footsteps on the stairs. By the look on Kyo's face he had heard them too, as he pulled back quickly and scrambled around for the clothes that his cat form had abandoned last night, dressing in record time as I quickly sorted my rumpled clothes and attempted to fix my disastrous bed-head. We were both completely decent by the time the door slid open and Shigure poked his head in, smiling at us both, "Everyone's here, guys. Oh..." he paused, sharp eyes taking in my mussed hair and Kyo's inside-out shirt, "Did I interrupt something?"

We both turned cherry-red and spluttered protests and denials, to which Shigure smiled knowingly and disappeared out of the door. We glanced at each other and sprinted after him before he could spread any tales of smut and lies to the other _Juunishi_. As we pelted downstairs, we found the entire Zodiac scattered around the living room, chattering.

Suddenly, silence fell as Akito strode in and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? I do not intend to be summoned by the _Juunishi_."

Confidence welled up from someplace deep inside me and I cleared my throat and spoke clearly, though not raising my voice, "Yet here you are, our God, standing for our summons. We reject you, Akito. "

Suddenly all the members of the Zodiac were behind me, and in unison, we chanted, "Akito, God, we reject you."

There was almost an audible release of pressure and a great force brought everyone in the room to their knees as Akito's face filled with fury, and more, fear. The force circled in on him and flung him hard against the outer wall of the house and we all heard the dark murmur, "_God...the original members of the Juunishi reject you for the cold and heartless being you are, for the pain inflicted on the innocence of these children, and for the lives ruined and lost at your hand._"

The slender, whip strong body slid down the wall as the force withdrew, crumpling in a small heap at the bottom of the wall. Then there was nothing left but the delicately embroidered kimono the former God had been wearing when he breathed his last.

I dared to look up at last and, looking around me, I saw the whole of the Zodiac were in their animal forms, their clothes shredded around them, many of them on the floor, whimpering in pain, as they transformed slowly, painfully back into their human selves, for the last time.

Forgetting my many bruises and aches, I sprinted the length of the room to kneel by Kyo, who was shivering in the corner. Putting my arms around his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he was naked, I lifted his torso so I could hug him close and whisper in his ear, "It's all right, sweetie. It's over now. You're free."

FIN

* * *

Thanks for reading this. Please will you tell me what you think, good and bad, and that's all, folks.


End file.
